


A Tiny Little Moment of Softness

by Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Furry, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pointless fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, border collie/husky!Barbara, nonbinary Beetlejuice, weird cat thing!Betelgeuse, wolfdog!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid/pseuds/Dumb_nonbinary_cryptid
Summary: In which Barbara lets herself be soft for a moment and gets pet. Betelgeuse is cute in the background.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Tiny Little Moment of Softness

**Author's Note:**

> Ay sorry this is really short! I just really like this.

Betelgeuse is asleep, melted in Adam's arms. Their content purr somehow rumbles as evenly as it did when they were awake. Their head is nuzzled firmly under Adam's chin.

Obviously, Barbara finds this very cute and would willingly watch then sleep for hours. But, her random bout of nervousness refuses to let her focus on the cuteness. Now, her nerves are nowhere near as intense as her demon experiences-- it's more just anticipation. She's not sure why, though. Nothing's happening, and she isn't planning to do anything.. is she?

Then, it clicks. She watches, ears pricked as Adam's hand runs through their demon's fur, slowly making its way to rub their velvety ear. The gentle circles he makes with his thumb are mesmerizing to watch. No wonder Betelgeuse is still purring in their sleep. She watches a little longer, leaning in a little.

"Can you pet me?" Barbara blurts out, only realizing she said it once it's out of her mouth. She resists a blush when Adam takes his eyes off their melted cat-creature partner and focuses on her.

"Really?" Adam asks, his eyebrows raised. "The fiercest woman in the land wants to be pet?"  
She rolls her eyes and grabs her tail before it can wag. "I just want to see why Ladybird likes it so much, okay?" She huffs, hiding a smile.  
"Sure hun," He hums, turning as much as he can with Betelgeuse still in his arms.

He scratches behind her ear with his nubbed claws. Her body immediately relaxes, causing her to lean into his paw. The soft rub and the slight sound of ruffling fur is a perfect combo. His touch is so loving and gentle, it's as if he's admiring a priceless treasure that he's spent years searching for. She can feel him looking her over, ready to stop at even the slightest sign of discomfort. But there are no signs to be found.

It feels like only a second before Adam pulls away. Barbara rubs behind her ear, the spot feeling even colder than usual without the comfort of his paw. She tries scratching it herself, but it doesn't do anything.

"How was it?" Adam asks with a smile and an open arm, still cradling Betelgeuse in the other.

She pauses, waiting for a sarcastic remark. But, of course, he has none, because he is Adam. His genuine interest even messes with her sometimes.

"It felt.. really good actually," She says with a bit of a yip. She snuggles against him, able to get halfway on his lap as long as she rests Betelgeuse halfway on hers. "I get why they like it."

Adam growls happily, too infatuated with his loves to care about how uncomfortable this snuggle position should be for him. "I figured you'd like it since you like when I play with your hair."  
"I guess that makes sense." She responds, still a little pet-starved. She stares down at his large paw, wondering what to do.

She tries to think of all the things Betelgeuse does to get pets, and comes up with a first-class idea if she says so herself. She leans forward and touches her cold nose to Adam's wrist. She sits awkwardly as she feels his hand jerk, instinctively ready to pet something. After a few more seconds, she nudges his paw and huffs.

He hesitantly scratches her ear again, earning a happy growl from Barbara. She snuggles against his chest and rests her chin on Betelgeuse's head.

"Is this really how you're going to rest?" Adam asks, his grin evident by the tone of his voice.  
Barbara nods. "Yep. Sucks to be you," She stretches slightly before nuzzling her face back in their demon's hair. "I love you."  
Adam kisses the top of her head, holding both her and them close. "I love you too, honey."

And with that, she drifts off, enjoying the warmth of her partners.


End file.
